


Rose et Or

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Lavender Brown, Discord : Les défis galactiques, Drama & Romance, F/F, Lavender Brown Lives, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, Lesbian Parvati Patil, Werewolf, Werewolf Lavender Brown
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Une courte histoire de renaissance et de survie, après la bataille de Poudlard.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil
Kudos: 1





	Rose et Or

**Rose et Or**

Lavande se réveilla, en sueurs, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait fait un cauchemar, comme les autres nuits, toujours le même. Elle voyait Greyback, les ruines de Poudlard, les doloris, le sang. C’était rouge. Elle revoyait cette dernière année, celle où tout avait basculé. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à son réveil, il indiquait six heures un quart, elle avait réussi à dormir presque cinq heures, une chose devenue exceptionnelle. Elle se leva, parfaitement consciente qu’elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir à cette heure.

Arrivée dans le petit salon de leur maison, elle vit que Parvati était déjà réveillée. L’indienne faisait aussi régulièrement des cauchemars, sur Poudlard, et sur la mort de Padma, sa sœur. La blonde s’installa sur le canapé, à côté d’elle, et instinctivement elle se firent un câlin.

\- C’est pour demain ? demanda l’indienne en brisant le silence

\- Oui, tu n’aurais jamais dut faire ça Parvati, tu n’aurais jamais dut me demander ça.

_ Flashback  _

_ C’était quelques semaines plus tôt, après la dernière pleine lune. Parvati avait vu sa petite-amie se transformer en loup-garou et souffrir. Malgré toutes les potions qu’elle pouvait prendre, la blonde souffrait. Toute une nuit, cela n’avait été que hurlements de douleurs, elle ne voulait plus jamais les ré-entendre. _

_ \- Mords-moi Lavande, lui dit la brune quelques jours après la dernière pleine lune, je ne veux plus te laisser affronter ça seule, plus jamais. _

_ \- Tu ne sais pas ce que c’est Parvati, je … je refuse de te faire subir ça, pas à toi. _

_ \- Lavande, tu n’es plus toute seule maintenant, je suis là pour toi, à chaque instant. _

_ \- Je … Je refuse Parvati.  _

_ \- Pourquoi Lavande ? Tu endures tout toute seule, alors que je suis là pour toi. _

_ \- Je ne le souhaite à personne, c’est tout bonnement inhumain. _

_ Fin du Flashback _

Les deux filles vivaient seules, coupées du reste du monde, l’une pour l’autre. Après la bataille finale, Lavande avait fait un court séjours à Sainte-Mangouste, jusqu’à ce que les médecins apprennent qu’elle avait été mordue. Ils l’avaient mise dehors, sous prétexte que “Sainte-Mangouste n’accueille pas les animaux”, et toutes ces amies lui avait tourné le dos une par une. Toutes sauf Parvati. Avec la mort de Padma, l’indienne s’était progressivement refermée sur elle-même, perdant de vue toute les personnes qu’elle connaissait. Toutes sauf Lavande.

Pour la blonde, le pire avait été lorsqu’elle avait avoué à ces parents qu’elle était devenue une lycanthrope. Ils l’avaient rejetée, leur propre fille, la chair de leur chair, comme si elle n’avait jamais rien été pour eux. Cela l’avait profondément blessée, la brisant un peu plus. C’était son amie qui l’avaient retrouvée cette nuit-là, au sommet de la tour d’Astronomie. McGonagall avait enlever les barrières anti-transplanage pour la durée des travaux de reconstruction du château, et Poudlard était le premier endroit auquel la Gryffondor avait pensé. La blonde s’était assise sur le rebord de la tour, les jambes au-dessus du vide. Il suffisait de quelques secondes pour qu’elle plonge, et que tout soit définitivement fini. Beaucoup de gens auraient considéré la chose, mais elle, elle était une battante. Rien ni personne ne pouvait l’arrêter, et bon courage à celui qui essayerait, c’était exactement ce que pensait Parvati lorsqu’elle s’installa aux côtés de son amie.

\- Dis Parvati, pourquoi … est-ce que je m’en suis sortie ? J’aurais pu mourir, ça aurait peut-être même été mieux, tu ne crois pas ? 

Oui, Lavande était une battante, mais elle était également très fragile, elle avait été inconsolable durant plusieurs jours après sa rupture avec Weasley. Dès que ses convictions se retrouvaient ébranlées, elle craquait, en cela elle ressemblait à Granger, la tête pensante du trio d’or.

\- Ne dit pas ça, lui murmura l’indienne en la prenant contre elle, ça n’aurait pas été mieux que tu sois morte cette nuit-là.

\- Et pourquoi ? Personne ne se soucis de moi ici, personne ! hurla la gryffondore en pleurant

\- C’est faux, je … je suis là pour toi Lavande, depuis toujours.

\- Cela ne vaut pas la peine de vivre cette vie Parvati, c’est trop dûr.

\-  Ce n'est pas parce que les choses sont difficiles que nous n'osons pas, c'est parce que nous n'osons pas qu'elles sont difficiles , récita la brune

\- Tu y crois vraiment ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c’est de se transformer en loup-garou. Chaque pleine lune, c’est pire qu’un doloris, mais ça revient à chaque mois. Ça revient à avoir une épée de Damoclès constamment au-dessus de la tête. Sentir à chaque fois mes dents et mes ongles s’allonger, pour se transformer en crocs et en griffes, tout ça, à cause de cette maudite lune. Sentir ma peau se couvrir de poils, et cet esprit bestial sauvage et violent prendre possession de moi, à la pâle lueur de la lune. C’est drôle n’est-ce pas, que cette si belle et éclatante lumière me fasse autant souffrir, alors que mon seul rêve est de la crever comme un vulgaire ballon.

\- Tu te fais du mal Lavande, à ressasser tout cela, alors qu’il suffit d’essayer, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Essayer ? Mais essayer quoi ?! Cette vie n’a rien à voir avec celle que j’imaginais. Greyback m’a transformé pour son simple plaisir, il a fait de moi cette bête effroyable assoiffée de sang !

\- Expecto patronum

La brune avait prononcé le sort d’un murmure, alors qu’un magnifique animal d’un très beau blanc brumeux apparaissait au bout de sa baguette. Il avait deux gigantesques ailes, et il semblait comme entouré de flammes. C’était un phénix, il serait leur symbole, celui de leur union. 

Et sous le ciel étoilé, Parvati attira les lèvres de Lavande contre les siennes et l’embrassa.

Fin.


End file.
